conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chromosome conspiracy
The chromosome conspiracy is the growing pains of understanding human genetics, which has often led to manipulating test results and to the public. Predominantly in the 20th Century, cover-ups and disinformation was used in the race between two major schools of thought: and creationism in Christianity. In the 21st century, tactics such as falsifying, disregarding, or deeming evidence as unverifiable is more common. Chromosome comparisons Great Apes are claimed to have 48 chromosomes. Prior to World War II, it was also assumed that humans had 48, but by the end of World War II the number was officially changed to 46 (23 pairs). Considering that they could "accurately" count the number of chromosomes in Great Apes even earlier, they could have done the same with humans. But they did not. From the mid 1800s to 1915, mainstream scientific circles were leading edge genetics, such as , while reaching several peaks in the . The first debates about the nature of human evolution arose in the 1860s between and . Huxley argued for human evolution from apes by illustrating many of the similarities and differences between humans and apes, and did so particularly in his 1863 book Evidence as to Man's Place in Nature. At the break of the 20th century, with intense research in there was a no need to differentiate human genetics from apes. Especially with Government grants at stake, the support for the theory that humans evolved from apes was snowballing. For enraged Christian creationists, the race was on. Cyclical rearrangement Usually in support of , mainstream textbooks indicate that genetic material is not arranged into proper chromosomes all the time, which makes the official claims of chromosome numbers very difficult to test. What if the supposedly "haphazard" genetic mess between the moments with the "right" chromosome number is not haphazard at all, but instead part of a natural cycle where the genetic structure varies? That makes all "chromosome numbers" whether "species-specific" or "individual" completely arbitrary and dependent on the method and timing of measurement. In other words, the cycle of variation means that any chromosome count can be assigned to any genome, depending on when you look at it, so governments can decide what number of chromosomes you have and there is no way to disprove them no matter what number of chromosomes they decided. DNA testing in crime cases DNA testing is very difficult and can only be done in labs. Results can sometimes take years. Even "personal" DNA testing kits are for sending samples to labs to only get the results returned. It allows opportunities for government agencies to alter lab results. The use of "unverifiable evidence" in trials gives governments and intelligence agencies opportunities to hoax evidence. This avenue is usually taken to secure government positions, which has often been uncovered as related to serious crime cases. See also Limitation of law. Unverifiable evidence "Unverifiable evidence" also allows officials to throw out any organic material that is speculated to be of extraterrestrial, or of "bigfoot" origins. See also: . Category:Academic